voyages_in_andromedafandomcom-20200214-history
Erika Thatch
“Make fun of me again and I will crush you. Literally and figuratively, you pile of trash.” - Erika Erika, also known as Fraülein Erika or by her second name, Panzerlied, is a senior student attending Prefeton High School. She wields the power of rain and storm, bringing down torrential downpours that will make any foe curse the sea of mud that soon results. Strengths and Weaknesses Skills: Impromptu speaking, poetry, prose, and literally anything related to writing. Weaknesses: Mathematics. She HATES math. Phase 1 Power Rains of the Somme (Level 1): Erika can make it rain in a radius of 50 meters away from himself. She herself is encapsulated within an energy field that prevents her from getting wet. She can adjust the intensity of the rain from a light drizzle into a storm level drench. Phase 2 Powers Rains of Paschendaelle (Level 2): She can now make it rain diagonally and horizontally at will from rain clouds that can appear at will. She can still adjust its intensity. Hydrokinesis (Level 1): Erika is able to control up to 10 gallons of any liquid. She can manipulate them with mastery, but not to the point of significant weaponized use. Phase 3 Powers Rains of Monte Cassino (Level 3): Erika summons a miniature hurricane ten meters in diameter that hovers over over, from which she can draw water to fuel hydrokinesis and drenches the local area of 50 meters in the effects of a category 1 hurricane. Hydrokinesis Uluchsen (Level 3): Wields any liquids of up to 100 gallons with complete mastery. (Imagine Katara of the Last Airbender). Jets of water may strike out in high speed, making them as effective as any modern firearm. Background Personality Erika is extremely jolly at heart, and will laugh at even the corniest of jokes. However, she is also highly perceptive of what she would interpret as “dumb”, and thus is very blunt when annoyed. She is quite skilled with words and is capable of weaving a speech out of nowhere. Also, she is highly defensive. Backstory Erika was born on Prefeton Island to Wilhelm and Margaret Thatch. Her father and mother were both history enthusiasts, and as part of their practice of naming their children after marching songs, they named their second child Erika Panzerlied, both of which are derived from marching songs of the German army. As the years flew on, it became apparent that Erika had quite the appetite, and on elementary, she would be bullied for being larger than the other girls. It was at this time that she learned to fight back with words of her own, which were so scathing in their nature that her parents were called over because some of the other girls started crying. However, her parents were adamant at insisting that Erika was the victim and she was only hitting back. In the end, her bullies got transferred to a different class and the teachers were ordered by the principal to keep a close tab on her lest she be attacked for her girth again. Then, enter high school. This time, her reputation for having extremely scathing remarks whenever she is criticised for her appetite made it quite difficult for her to be, say, verbally assaulted. However, in junior year, she found herself drawn to a batch-mate, the fourth generation Russian Jew known as Nikolai Sapohznik, whom she found not just to be attractive, but genuinely caring, as he was one of the few boys that bothered approaching and talking to her. Nikolai was president of the literature club at the time, and as the second semester, he noted how good Erika was at writing, and he asked her to help out at the club’s activities. It was during an overtime editing job where they were the only ones in the club’s office did she find herself drawn to him even more. That night was the night she confessed her love, and the night that her heart was broken, as he saw her only as a friend and had eyes for someone else. As the senior year approached, Erika had managed to move on, at least partially, but when she fell down the stairs, she found herself pushing a stack of books away while outstretching her hand in front of them. This was the time when she discovered that she had powers, and she would not come out of the house until the school announced a certain Harvest Ball... Trivia * Her names are derived from marching songs used by the German military: Erika (used by the Heer and to a lesser extent, the Kriegsmarine) And Panzerlied (which literally translates to “Tank Song” and was used by Panzer divisions). * Her favourite food is pretzels. Relationships Nikolai Sapohznik During junior year, she came to have deep feelings for Nikolai, whom she considered to be both especially attractive and intelligent. However, Nikolai dumped her and didn’t see her as anyone more than a friend, and she ended up being a distant observer.